Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for distributing management responsibilities for a storage system.
Description of Related Art
Enterprise storage systems can frequently include many storage devices that are communicatively coupled to multiple storage array controllers. In many systems, one of the storage array controllers may serve as a primary storage array controller at a particular point in time, while other storage array controllers serve as secondary storage array controllers. The storage array controllers may also include control mechanisms that are capable of gathering information about the storage system, as well as taking some action that may be selected in dependence upon the gathered information, such as queueing commands to be executed by entities within the storage system, broadcasting commands to be executed by entities within the storage system, and so on. In such an example, the control mechanism executing on the primary storage array controller may be responsible for gathering information about the storage system and initiating an action that can be selected in dependence upon the gathered information. Issues may arise, however, when a disruption occurs between the time that information about the storage system is gathered and an action that is selected in dependence upon the gathered information is initiated.